


Me

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack thinks about his relationship.





	Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Past-tense description of partner sexual violence.  


* * *

I can hear the beeping of my stupid alarm clock. Some days I wish I had one of those with voice control. Like today when even moving a finger is too painful. Even breathing hurts. I believe one of my ribs is cracked. 

Thank God, he always leaves afterwards. Who? My so-called lover, of course. He never stays the night. Just fucks me through the mattress and leaves. 

I hate him. Hate his stupid blond hair, those big blue eyes, hate his soft pouty oh so kissable lips. Hate that I never see his face when he fucks me. He wouldn't let me. Always takes me from behind, my wrists tied to the bedpost, my face pressed down into a pillow. 

I can't believe he's capable of doing that to me. I can't believe I let him. I never could say no to him and I always knew that's gonna get me killed one day. Who would've thought I'd get fucked to death? 

One day he's going to kill me. I keep waiting for the day when his hands remain tight around my throat, when he's not able to let go. What a way to go, huh? 

How long do these clocks beep until they go off on their own? Forever, obviously. Just have to reach out a little more... Got it, it's off. Good, that was the easy part. Getting up might be a bit more difficult, but I'll manage. Just give me an hour or so. 

Standing in my bathroom now, trying to avoid looking into the mirror. Will have to do that when I shave, though. The warm water running down my body feels good. I look down and wince. Bruises, bite marks, scratches. I run my fingers lightly over those marks. 

Slowly the water turns cold and I turn it off. Reach for a towel and catch a glimpse in the mirror. It's me. Grey hair, brown eyes, definitely me. Though I don't remember always having those dark shadows under my eyes. 

Damn, there are bruises on my neck, just above the collarbone. Guess I'll have to wear something that covers my neck and my wrists, too. Won't be able to wear a watch. 

Oh crap, I'm gonna be late. Smile, Jack, smile! It's such a wonderful day and you have about twelve hours before the horror of the night repeats itself. 

I hate him.


End file.
